Endless Starlight (One Shot)
by peachyjood
Summary: Lux finds her way to the academy's rooftop, where Jinx resides to watch the stars. ((first story ;;v;;/ i love these two sooo much. enjoy!))


_4:28 in the afternoon, when the academy's window lets the light shimmer from the sunset and when the skies once a luminous blue turns into a pale purple minute by minute._

One couldn't wait for the stars to come out at night. Her eyes twinkled as bright as the jewels up above whenever she sees them.

Before the bell even rang to signal dismissal of classes, rowdy and typical Jinx had dashed away so quickly teachers and staff hadn't noticed. A few were already packing their things up as quick as they can to get out of class as soon as the bell rang. Lux, however, despite all her friends packing up in such a rush, she continued to stare at the sunset beside her, the orange and purple hues mesmerizing her as she leaned her head against her arms.

The bell finally rang and students rushed out of the door, Lulu glanced over Lux, just now fixing her things to leave, gave her a funny look. Lulu neared Lux, who was just finished. "Heya Lux." Lulu pranced. "Poppy, Janna, and I are planning to get some okonomiyaki after," the thought of okonomiyaki sure stirred quite a while around Lux's thoughts, but it was brushed away easily. "Want to join us?"

"Sorry, Lulu." She gave the younger one a concerned and sorry smile. "I have other plans to work on. There's projects, essays," She explains, and takes a short glace over Jinx's vandalized desk. "…and many more stuff." She'd hate to refuse okonomiyaki, especially with her fellow Star Guardians. Honestly, she was surprised how the both of them convinced Janna to tag along with them. "Awww." The green haired student groaned sadly, but smiles warmly after. "It's ok. We understand." Lux nods, releasing a smile. "Thank you for understanding, Lulu. Have fun!"

Lux hurried, running upstairs as fast as she can get without tripping and doing something risky like skipping steps to reach her destination faster. Still being around campus grounds after dismissal was highly unapproved by the academy, and Lux liked all but disobeying rules, especially the academy's rules. She prayed she wouldn't get caught, and she swore this was the last time she'd do it again, or so she thought. Panting and heart beating as fast as a lion dashing towards its prey, Lux could hardly even breathe reaching the rooftop of the school. After taking a few breaths and resting her weary legs, she stepped out on the rooftop, the cold breeze gushing in a certain direction, her hair and skirt flying about. She walks around the roof, her eyes glancing in ever direction.

There she saw Jinx, the red Star Guardian, sitting down in a boy-like manner while she chewed and gnashed a lollipop in her mouth. Not a few moments passed Jinx started to notice Lux from the distance, Lux also catching herself glancing at her. "Hey Lux!" Jinx called. "Rare seeing you still around campus grounds after dismissal. I can't wait to tell your brother about it, breaking the rules and all." joked the red head, after throwing her empty lollipop stick onto the ground. Lux narrowed her eyes, about to say something, but was interrupted by Jinx again "What are you doing here? Here to scold me again not being a proper Star Guardian everyone in the group expects me?"

Jinx sounded disappointed, and that tore a little crack in Lux's heart deep down. "No, it's not that—" She held her words back, one thing she knew when she continues to talk about Star Guardians Jinx would be more upset about it, and Lux wanted Jinx to know that wasn't her point of actually breaking campus rules and literally sacrificing her legs running up numerous stairs just to see her. "I just wanted to see the sunset with you." Reverting back to a casual conversation, Lux told herself she could've done better than that, the way she swayed and avoided Jinx's red luminous eyes was a bad start. Jinx gave of a confused look. She'd expected a scolding from the Star Guardian leader, but wanting to interact with such a rowdy, disrespectful girl like her? It gave her a few questions popping in her mind.

Jinx let out a snort, watching Lux's eyes avoid her glance. "I thought you were going to tell me how much I needed to be responsible to fully unleash my powers."  
"That wasn't my intention from the first place." Luxes took a seat beside Jinx, hugging her knees together, but not close enough to her face. The breeze starts to get chillier and chillier by the minute passes, and even with the pinkette's blazer covering her sleeves, she still was chilled. It wasn't of course the same as being transformed into a magical Star Guardian where you wear sleeveless tops and short skirts dashing into the night, being particularly immune from the cold the breeze gave whenever it was night time.

Lux was wondering when Jinx would start to leave, she was getting worried herself, being this late still at the top of the academy and still not arriving home, she'd wonder how Jinx was used to doing this. She glanced at Jinx, whose eyes never left the sky, now filled with hues of pink, violet, and dark blue. "It's past sunset." Stated Lux, which Jinx obviously knew. "Way to go, Lux. That's a nice way to start a conversation." The red head blankly mumbled, her sarcasm offending Lux, but chose not to state anything about it. "You know," She faced Lux, "You can go home now, if your head's telling that your parents would be worried sick without you."

"My heart says stay here, and I should follow that." Pink eyes met red, and each of them knew how hard both of them were blushing, and thank the gods it didn't look as obvious as it did under the night atmosphere. "Lulu and the rest went out for okonomiyaki. I don't know if they're still out there, though." Lux looked at the distance, still feeling Jinx's eyes staring right into her. "Sounds fun. You should've joined." "No." She said. "We should've joined. It would be more fun if we went there together—"

 _"Wait, look!"_

Lux followed Jinx's arms where she pointed out, and up there in the sky, her jaw dropped. Thousands of stars, almost like a galaxy twinkling like diamonds in the jet dark blue skies, and as they twinkled, she swore she heard tiny glisters in her ears as it tickled, earning a light giggle. "They tickle you too?" Jinx laughed, her tone changed from punk rebel to a soft, young, innocent girl who adored all especially stars. Lux's eyes softened, her mouth pouting slightly. Lux giggled, and said. "Yeah, they do. I think it's a Star Guardian thing."

"I guess." Jinx stood, stretching her long, pale legs after sitting down for almost a while now. "That's probably the best part about being a Star Guardian to me." She looked up, watching the stars once again, sighting a slow but bright shooting star crossing the sky they faced, before facing the pink haired girl and offering a hand. "A shooting star passed. There's crime we need to stop."

As she took her cold hand and lifts herself up, she smiled. Seeing Jinx's real self tonight, 7:19 in the night bought starts to her eyes and a warm, passionate smile drawing her lips. "Can't do it without you, Jinx. " Lux nodded, finally facing each other, so close together. "Of course you guys can't! I'm the best."

And in a flash, plain academy uniforms shift into bright colors and costumes through glitters and magic surrounding them, fit for a Star Guardian like them. "Lets protect the stars together." Lux mumbled, locking hands together as they fly into the night, leaving traces of pink and red shimmers wherever they went.


End file.
